Piensalo dos veces
by Alex Kacr
Summary: ¿Cuales serán las consecuencias de no pensar bien tus palabras? Nunca te dejes llevar por la emoción y toma unos segundos para detenerte y pensar, eso Luka Megurine lo aprendió por la mala. ¿Cual habrá sido su castigo? Miku x Luka / One Shot


Hola, hola! Yo aquí de nuevo, esta vez con un One Shot cortito que nació hoy.  
>Si ya sé que hace mucho que no estaba por acá, pero bueno, aquí estoy.<p>

Este One Shot se lo dedico a mi Sensei, mi tutora, aquella que siempre me apoya en toda idea loca que se me cruce.  
>Alchemya Sensei, esto sépalo, es tuyo!<p>

Sin más que informar, vocaloid ya sabemos que no es mio.  
>Y espero que les guste!<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Piénsalo dos veces<strong>

Siete de la noche, caminaba con las manos dentro de los bolsillos de su pantalón de vestir. Era su regreso a casa luego de un agotado día en la oficina, era su libertad, no la tomen a mal, ella ama su trabajo, simplemente que tener a una horda de chismosas y chismosos, no hay por qué discriminar, dando vueltas por las oficinas es agotador, si no fuera porque hacen un buen trabajo ya los habría echado a todos, pero es lo que hay, como equipo eran muy buenos.

Caminaba hacía el estacionamiento, era hora de disfrutar de su bebé, oh sí, su auto, bueno tampoco es un Ferrari, pero es su auto y ella lo amaba. Se acomodo frente al volante y arrojo al asiento de atrás el par de carpetas con documentos que revisaría en el fin de semana.

Era viernes por la noche y no quería saber nada más que no fuera llegar a casa, sostuvo su mirada en las carpetas sobre el asiento y sonrió, ese lugar le traía muchos recuerdos, otra de las razones por la que amaba su auto, ese amplio asiento trasero.

Durante el viaje más recuerdos se fueron sumando en su mente, provocando sonrisas, suspiros, y hasta melancolía por aquellos no tan dulces.

Mientras en un departamento bien ubicado en la cuidad, todas las luces estaban apagadas, solo el opaco resplandor del la pantalla se podía distinguir en el lugar.

Equipada con sus audífonos con micrófono incluido, su amado teclado iluminado y varias latas vacías de lo que en su tiempo fue alguna bebida energética, se encontraba otra chica, no tenia idea alguna de que hora era y la verdad no le importaba, lo único que inundaba su pensamiento era su barra de vida y ese maldito n00b que con cash había comprado mejor equipo que el suyo, pero ya verá, nada superaba su experiencia, además, si continuaba asomando su cabeza por...

–¡Oh sí, head shot bith! ¡Y en tu cara! – Al fin había logrado matar al ultimo, la habían retado a que ella sola no podría acabar con el equipo de siete, que equivocados estaban. – Ah, que aburrido está esto, no hay ningún reto de mi talla – Soltó para el aire y la obscuridad, su única compañía en este momento. Era hora de subir de nivel en su juego favorito del momento, esa hechicera no podía quedarse en sesenta y seis, tenia mucho más potencial para aprovechar.

Ya aquella larga autopista se había quedado atrás, las calles frente a ella eran mas angostas llenas de semáforos en cada intersección. Luego de algunas interminables luces rojas al fin se encontraba dentro del estacionamiento de su edificio, tomo las carpetas y salio del auto, al estar dentro del ascensor marco el tercer piso, tras segundos de escuchar la típica musica que éstos reproducen en su interior llego a su piso, cruzo el pasillo hasta estar frente a su puerta, al abrir se lo encontró tal y como esperaba, sumido en la total obscuridad, busco el interruptor y no tardo nada en encontrarlo, se sentía orgullosa de haber pegado junto a éste una flecha plástica cuya particular característica era que brillaba en la obscuridad.

Avanzo hasta el sofá y se dejo caer sobre éste, sus zapatos desaparecieron de sus pies, los tacones serán elegantes, pero como los odiaba a estas horas. Apoyo su cabeza en el respaldar y se dedico a escuchar todo a su alrededor, tenia la suerte de vivir en una zona sin mucho trafico y eso lo agradecía por las noches. El sonido de teclas era lo que inundaba su casa, no tenia ni si quiera que hacer un esfuerzo para adivinar la actividad que se estaba dando en el "_estudio."_

Desvió sus pensamientos hasta llegar a los múltiples recuerdos que habían rondado su mente durante el viaje, y una sonrisa adorno su cara.

– Creo que alguien no terminara su partida – Tras asentir a su propia voz se levanto de aquel cómodo sitio, llevo sus manos a su cabello y lo revolvió un poco, dándose a sí misma una apariencia más salvaje, no pudo evitar recordar esos años donde su cabello era tan largo que llegaba poco más abajo que su cadera y que la única forma de tenerlo controlado era amarrarlo en dos coletas, obteniendo así una apariencia más joven de lo que realmente decía el numero en su edad; sonrió de nuevo, ahora lo traía hasta la mitad de su espalda, un poco más corto podría ser, aun conservando ese especial color que ella poseía, ese verde acua que también su mirada imitaba, le causaba gracia que ese era el único cambio relevante que había tenido, todo lo demás continuaba igual, su piel blanca y suave, su voz, su cuerpo, aunque éste sí a experimentado cambios y estaba orgullosa de ello, el ejercicio a resaltado levemente sus músculos, solo lo suficiente y necesario y bueno, tenia que admitir que de lo que se sentía más orgullosa era de su busto, que contra todo pronostico creció un poco más.

Luego de hacer crecer su ego un poco con tales pensamientos, avanzo hasta la puerta de donde provenía el sonido de las teclas y una que otra maldición lanzada a la pobre pantalla que ninguna culpa tenia.

A sus pies habían quedado su blusa y pantalón, ahora solo traía puesto su sostén, su chaqueta que se encontraba abierta permitiendo libre acceso para admirar tal regalo a la vista y sus bragas.

Con lentitud fue abriendo la puerta, entró con sigilo aunque sabia que no era tan necesario, desde donde estaba podía escuchar el sonido de los efectos que poseía el juego.

Mientras era prácticamente acechada a sus espaldas, la otra mujer hacia magia con sus dedos sobre el teclado, solo tres minutos y ya lograría su meta.

Sintió un par de manos sobre sus hombros, ni si quiera se inmutó, ya sabia quien era.

– Hola amor, ¿Cómo te fue hoy? – Su mirada siempre presente sobre la pantalla durante toda la frase.

La repuesta a la pregunta nunca llego, en su lugar sintió como esas mismas manos recorrían sus hombros, bajando por sus brazos, saltando a sus costados, y llegando hasta su cintura, tenia que admitir, el que su silla tuviera un respaldar angosto tenia sus ventajas, pero no podía dejarse distraer, estaba a tan solo un par de minutos de lograr eso que llevaba meses trabajando.

_Control, solo por dos minutos, control. S_u mente.

_Devórala, eso quieres._ Su cuerpo.

Mientras esta discusión se desarrollaba, la otra mujer no dejaba de darle caricias, sabia a la perfección lo que estaba jugando la otra y que ya faltaba poco para llegar a ese nivel que tanto había luchado por conseguir.

Si años atrás le hubieran dicho que esa chica de cabellera rosa y azul mirar, esa de elegante andar, esa que le robaba los suspiros solo con una mirada, esa que contra todo asomo de esperanza la invito a salir una, dos, tres, todos los fines de semana, esa cuyos labios eran su más grande adicción desde la primera vez que los probo en aquel tímido beso, que esa chica resultaría ser una Gamer empedernida, ella misma hubiera sacado una cita con el psiquiatra para la persona que se lo dijera.

Pero como ella mismo lo fue comprobando a lo largo de sus citas, esa chica dueña de su corazón era un Gamer hecha y derecha.

Los segundos y por ende minutos pasaron entre una jugadora un poco distraída y una mujer disfrutando de torturarla, se acerco, descubrió una de sus orejas retirando hacia un lado el audífono y luego de darle un leve mordisco, susurro.

– Deja ya eso Luka, y ven a jugar otra cosa más divertida – E inmediatamente paso la punta de su lengua por el borde de la oreja de la torturada jugadora.

La voces de otros jugadores se hacían presentes a través de los audífonos, _"__Uno más__"_ _"__Solo ese__" "__Ya casi__" _y los sentidos de la dueña de rosa cabello ya estaban en sus limites, con un esfuerzo sobre humano logro vencer al ultimo, los puntos al acabar con aquel monstruo eran los suficientes para conseguir su tan anhelado ascenso de nivel, un acontecimiento así tenia que ser celebrado. Sin pensarlo dos veces, como debió de hacerlo, presiono la tecla que permitía el funcionamiento del micrófono, tomo aire y pronunció.

– ¡Lo hice, aun con mi esposa rogando por sexo al final, lo logre! – De inmediato se comenzaron a escuchar los comentarios de sus compañeros de equipo, ninguna frase la cual la de verde acua mirar considerara digna de ser repetida y lo peor de la situación era que ella reconocía esas voces, ya verán Lily, Gumi y Gakupo cuando se los encuentre, mejor sería que rueguen porque eso no suceda, y en cuanto a Luka, ya tenia el castigo prefecto. En esos temas bagaba su mente hasta que un sonoro _"Miku, __golosa__, __quien te ve__"_ lleno el estudio_,_Lily estaba ahora en primera fila en la venganza.

Por otro lado luego de asegurarse que todo estuviera en orden, Luka se levanto de su silla para continuar con total libertad lo que había iniciado su esposa, grande fue su sorpresa al ver a Miku con tan poco puesto, a tal nivel que solo acato dejar su mirada fija sobre las curvas de esa formidable mujer que se mantenía de pie frente suyo.

–¿Te gusta lo que ves? – Luka solo logró asentir. –Espero que te baste para un mes, porque eso es lo tardaras en volver a verlo, ahora me iré a preparar algo ligero para cenar yo. – El enojo en la voz y mirada de Miku era palpable y Luka no entendía el porqué de tal cambio tan repentino.

–Pero amor, Miku, ¿Qué paso? – La mayor no debió preguntar eso.

–¿Qué paso? ¡Paso que no hay razón para que Lily, Gumi y mucho menos Gakupo se enteren de lo que no les importa! Ahora deja de hacer preguntas tontas antes de que termines durmiendo en el sofá. – y así fue como Luka termino en un largo mes de abstinencia involuntaria.

Aunque después de muchos mimos y detalles su castigo se redujo a la mitad, aunque pasaría un mes sin videojuegos de ningún tipo, y no es como si después de los primeros quince días los extrañará mucho.

FIN

* * *

><p>La moraleja que me permito dejarles aquí es: Piensa dos veces antes de decir algo que no te conviene.<br>No sabes si te pasará lo mismo que a Luka. XD

Por si alguien se lo pregunta, y espero que sí, al menos un alma se lo debe de preguntar,  
>Sí, tengo algunos proyectos en mente y hasta empezados, lo que no tengo es el sentimiento para terminarlos ni el tiempo,<br>son de varios capítulos y bueno, en la uni tiempo es lo que no existe.

Como dice arriba, este y todos mis futuros trabajos serán dedicados para Alchemya Sensei.

Amm, ya saben los reviews siempre serán bienvenidos.  
>Si ven alguna falla ortográfica me lo dicen,<br>ya que en el editor de FF la letra me sale muy pequeña y ni la veo! XD

Saludos!


End file.
